Band trip beach
by SkItTlEs ThE hEdGiE
Summary: Cream and the others go on the marching bands annual beach trip to Emerald Coast. Will love bloom? or will they just get sun burned? yes, the summary sucks sorry R&R and no flames


Hey guys! Here's a small one shot I did it out of boredom, because it won't quit raining here. If you're wondering why I haven't updated 'When a rose buds' it's because I'm on my cousin's computer and it won't let my update it. So read this and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

If you like it review, if you hate it tell me what I can improve…constructive criticism is appreciated!

-Skittles the Hedgie-

I don't own any of the Sonic characters they belong to Sonic team…well except for Sadie… I don't' own 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion either.

Ages: Tails- 13

Cream-12

Charmy-13

Amy-15

Sonic-16

*****************

Band trip beach

Cream's POV

A band trip to Emerald coast for all the hard work we've put in to all the prep rallies, parades, and festivals. Sweet…Except for the fact that we have to be at school at five in the morning to make the six hour trip by bus.

Wearing the most comfortable thing that I could find (a purple hoodie that has 'Emerald Coast' written across the torso, and a pair of black Soffee shorts that stop at mid thigh) I get on the bus, put my luggage in the cubby hole above me and Amy, and fall asleep as soon as I hit the seat.

I wake up to bright rays of sunlight and Amy practically shoving me into the window telling me to wake up. I look around to see Mr. Miller ( a yellow muskrat with red eyes in his mid-thirties) directing us where to go, I grab my duffel bag and follow Amy because I wasn't paying attention to what he said.

The motel we would be staying at for the next week was countless stories high, the spacious lawn was vibrant with life, and it had a perfect view of the white sand beaches and emerald waters. The best part is we get to room with whoever we want. Amy and Sadie what a week this will be.

"Hey guys, want to go to the beach now? Everyone else is going" Amy came out of the bathroom wearing her black bikini with neon paint splatters. I look around to Sadie who is already putting on her camouflage bikini, so I guess I have no choice. After rooting in my bag for about five minutes I find my light pink bikini with dark pink floral embroidery and slip it on, then put on my cut off's, and walk out with Amy and Sadie.

Soon we made it down the narrow path to the beach, set down our towels, and laid out. The heat was sweltering, a lot of the people that were in marching band crowded the beach which made it worse, and the water wasn't much better I look around for some kind of relief and a sign catches my eye 'Ice cream'.

"Hey guys I'm going to get some ice cream want any?"

"No thanks Cream" They both say simultaneously and give each other that-was-weird looks. I laugh to myself and grab my wallet.

The stand wasn't far away, but it felt like it took forever with all the guys staring at me lustily. I really don't like being in the spotlight ever since the accident at the talent show a few years ago…

_Flashback:_

_Normal POV_

_A 9 year old Cream_ _was about to finish off her song and dance routine. 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion was one of her favorite songs mainly because of the movie Titanic which made her cry when Jack died._

"_You're hererrr! There's nothing I fre(crack)ar and I know that my heart will go on…" the notes were too high which made Cream Screech, her voice to get hoarse and crackly. Standing there as people started to laugh at her, her eyes filled with tears and she ran off the stage not even finishing the song…_

_End Flashback_

Cream's POV

I shudder at the thought and walk up to the mini bar not really paying attention to the person behind it.

"Cream? Is that you?" I look up and see Charmy staring dreamily at my chest. I snap my fingers in front of his face and he blinks off the no doubt perverted fantasy about he and I.

"Yes Charmy it's me, and I'd like it if you take my order and stop staring at my chest!" My eyes narrow and he looks like he's about to pee his pants.

"Okay what will it be?" He grabbed his notepad and a pen

"A hot fudge sundae with whipped cream and nuts" Maybe I shouldn't have said nuts because he got a mischievous glint in his eye when I did. So into another fantasy he goes as he makes my sundae, I turn around and stare at the sky to avoid his awkward gaze.

"Okay it's done" I turn around and to my surprise I see a banana split sitting in front of me.

"Uh, Charmy I asked for a hot fudge sundae not a banana split" His face turns beat red and he run his hand through his hair.

"Oh, sorry uh no need to pay it's on the house because I screwed up" I'm sure If he could crawl in a hole and die he would right about now. I giggle to myself and grab the treat.

"Thanks Charmy" with that I walk back to my spot and see Sonic and Tails sitting next to Amy and Sadie. I'm welcomed warmly by Sonic, but Tails is unusually quiet with just a nod of his head acknowledging my presence. I sit on my towel and start to devour my ice cream and eventually I can't eat any more, but I didn't want it to go to waste. I sigh and stare at my half eaten treat.

"What's wrong Cream?" Tails voice rang out of nowhere and nearly made me jump out of my fur.

"Um, Charmy made me a Banana Split by mistake, and I can't finish it all, but I don't want it to go to waste" I look again at the half eaten treat, then to Tails' face.

"I could help you" a small smirk appeared on his adorable fuzzy muzzle. He grabbed a spoon and before I knew it the uneaten half was gone. I look at Tails' face again he had hot fudge on his cheek and before I knew it I was _licking_ it off. After I realized what I had done I jumped back nearly falling on Amy, Tails looked at me with utter confusion.

"Sorry-

He lunged at me, wrapping his arms around my small body, and crushed his lips against mine. It hurt at first but eventually his tense lips softened and he gently let go. It was my turn to stare at him with I'm sure the most pathetic face of confusion anyone's ever seen.

"I love you Cream" He looked at me, his gorgeous sapphire eyes boring into my chocolate ones. My throat's dry this is the moment I've waited for ever since I met Tails.

"I love you too, Tails" I manage to choke out, he presses his lips to mine once again this time I actually make an effort to put more into the kiss, but it fails and I miss his lips by a mile and land on his cheek.

"Aww I knew this day would come" I turn to see Amy with tears filling her eyes Sadie just shakes her head, and Sonic gives me his trademark smile and a thumbs up.

Oh yes this will be a band trip I won't forget for a long time…

**************

There it's finally done!

Love it?? Hate it?? You tell me

Peace :)


End file.
